


Just the two of us

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jaehyun calls taeyong kitten, nct and wayv ensemble, sometimes, taeyong calls jaehyun peachie, ten gifted taeyong an unopened condom packet for good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: The walk to Jaehyun’s house is pleasant even though the synapses in Jaehyun’s brain are constantly misfiring and connecting things inaccurately.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smut narration from my twitter jaeyong au! my @ is @opalwinwin ^^
> 
> [context: jaehyun and taeyong's friend group went for a combined squad dinner after jaehyun won a basketball match. taeyong got an unopened condom packet from ten because taeyong knew neither he nor jaehyun has condoms. taeyong previously sprained his ankle and injured his knees, and now both injuries are healed.]

Taeyong and Ten come back to the table a few minutes later when the rest are ready to settle the bill. Ten returns to his seat opposite Johnny while Taeyong returns to his seat beside Jaehyun, snuggling up to his side and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jaehyun is honestly a little confused, but he pats Taeyong's head anyway. 

From the corner of his eye, Jaehyun sees Johnny and Ten smile smugly at him and flashes him a thumbs up. He arches his eyebrows but doesn't get any explanation. All he gets is Taeyong putting his hand on Jaehyun's thigh to call for his attention.

"Baby, let's go somewhere after this. Just the two of us."

"Like a walk?" Jaehyun asks.  _ Taeyong means a walk right? _

"Yea, that's good too. A walk to your place? We're not too far, aren't we?" Taeyongs leans his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. It's true, Jaehyun's house is about a twenty minute leisurely stroll away from the restaurant they're in. Jaehyun nods and adds on innocently, "We can do whatever we want at my place too."

There's something unexplainable flickering in Taeyong's eyes but Jaehyun can't tell what it is. "Are your parents on flight duty now?" he asks and a hand finds its way to Jaehyun's own. "They are, till thursday.” Maybe Taeyong is trying to hint at something, but Jaehyun can’t connect two and two after using so much of his brain to clinch his basketball victory.

It takes a little while to settle who goes where, and it ends with Johnny, Ten, Doyoung and Kun heading for a movie; Sicheng and Taeil heading home hand in hand; Yuta, Jungwoo and Mark going somewhere, Jungwoo looking visibly upset; Jaehyun being tugged away by an excited Taeyong. When they say their last goodbyes, Ten gives Jaehyun a suggestive grin and walks off like it’s nothing. Jaehyun wants to ask Taeyong what’s up with his best friend, but then he sees another impish look on Taeyong’s face and decided to stay quiet for a while more, just in case he manages to put the pieces together.

The walk to Jaehyun’s house is pleasant even though the synapses in Jaehyun’s brain are constantly misfiring and connecting things inaccurately. As much as their walk helps their food to digest better, it doesn’t help Jaehyun in the thinking department very much. It’s only when they enter the lift leading up to the floor Jaehyun lives on that Taeyong gently presses himself against Jaehyun and leans his head down to nose at the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, he finally starts realising what Taeyong might want.

“Kitten?” he asks. Taeyong hums a response as he starts to leave open mouthed kisses and bites along Jaehyun’s neck. The feeling of being nipped at sends tingles down his spine and makes his lips part to release pleased sigh. “Is this my reward?” Jaehyun whispers into Taeyong’s ears, right next to the shorter man’s earlobe where he had laved kitten licks over. “Yea, I’m all yours,” Taeyong confirms.

It takes them more effort than usual to get from the elevator to the front door, and even more effort for Jaehyun to key in his security lock as Taeyong glides his hands up Jaehyun’s jersey top to brush his defined abs and nipples. Taeyong flicks Jaehyun’s nipples once to distract him, and a second time to see how Jaehyun reacts to pain. To Taeyong’s pleasure, he sees the younger arch into the touch and turns around; his eyes were wanton and his lips were red from being bitten.

“You like that? You like when I make you feel good and painful?” Taeyong teases.

Jaehyun nods. “I like it. I like it so much.”   
  
“Then hurry and lead us to your bedroom. I’m getting impatient and I don’t like waiting,” the kitten teases.

Once they’re in the house, Taeyong is quick to shut the door behind them. The home is theirs for the day and night and they’re going to take full advantage of it. They stumble through the apartment lit by the setting sun, impatient minds who can’t seem to get to the bedroom fast enough.

Taeyong pins Jaehyun to the closed door when they enter the bedroom and clumsily smashes their lips together. Tongues glide over each other's lips and Jaehyun parts his lips to let Taeyong have a taste. Taeyong wants to make Jaehyun desperate, desperate to the point of pitiful whines and pleads. He bites's the younger's lips, revelling in the feeling of Jaehyun shivering. "Jersey off," Taeyong commands and Jaehyun follows.

From the last time Taeyong had seen Jaehyun shirtless, the younger's body had become more chiselled and more irresistible. Taeyong lowers himself down, kissing from Jaehyun's lips, to his jaw, to his neck and finally his nipples. The dancer takes a bud into his mouth and rolls his tongue around it. He feels it harden and proceeds to suck a little harder. Jaehyun's hands find their way to Taeyong fluffy brown hair. He tugs at it and pushes Taeyong's head closer to his chest. His whines and groans are heavenly; Taeyong is so proud that he's the one pulling these sounds out of Jaehyun.

When Taeyong pulls away, the bud is puffy and pink. He licks over the spot once more and looks up at Jaehyun with his semi swollen lips. "More," Jaehyun looks down with glossy eyes. Taeyong initially moves to work on the untouched bud, but he gets a better idea. He stands upright again and leans in for a kiss. Spit cascades down their chin through their messy exchange and their tongues glide happily against one another. He pulls away too soon and looks into Jaehyun's eyes. 

"May I suck your cock?" Taeyong asks.  _ God,  _ Jaehyun never knew how much he wanted this till now.

It looks like the air has been punched out of Jaehyun, like he can't believe he has the opportunity to receive such a gift. "Please," he quickly nods. Based on the previous experience, he figured he'd be the one sucking Taeyong off and he was more than happy to stick with that. This time though, he's receiving rather than giving,  _ holy shit.  _ Jaehyun can already imagine Taeyong's lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing up and down.

Taeyong sinks to his knees, discarding his shirt as he does so. He's so glad Jaehyun is in his jersey attire because he can see the outline of Jaehyun's half hard dick poking through the thin fabric. "Kitten… Wait, wait," Jaehyun realises something and tries pulling Taeyong away from his cock by tugging at his hair. Taeyong ignores him at first, and proceeds to nose at Jaehyun's cock, licking over the fabric and enjoying the shape of his cock filling up. 

"So nice and big," Taeyong says like he's in a trance and pulls down the elastic hem of the shorts to eliminate an article of clothing between them. Jaehyun shivers from his kisses and little sucks Taeyong does to his cock over his briefs. It's such a new feeling and Jaehyun is growing addicted. 

Jaehyun temporarily forgets what he wanted to do and holds Taeyong firmly by the hair and grinds his clothed dick onto Taeyong's waiting tongue. His cock fully hardens out and Jaehyun wants to free his cock of it's restrains so badly and have it sliding down Taeyong's tongue. But before he gets to that, he suggests, "Let's go on the bed instead. I don't want you to hurt your knees."

The kitten seemed confused at first, but then smiles and says, "My legs are completely healed, by the way. But let's get on the bed. I wanna have you on your back with your pretty legs wide open for me," Taeyong winks and directs them to the bed. Jaehyun lies in the position described by Taeyong and  _ shit,  _ he feels all vulnerable and exposed for the dancer. It's intoxicating, it's heavenly.

Taeyong crawls between Jaehyun's legs and settles himself in between them, comfortable so that he can kneel and strip Jaehyun off his briefs. He goes too slow for Jaehyun's liking, so Jaehyun tries rushing Taeyong but gets his hands lightly slapped away.

"Bad Peachie. Did I allow you to move?" Taeyong flicks his fingers Jaehyun's inner thigh. Jaehyun gasps and shakes his head. He goes back to being the obedient puppy that he is and waits for Taeyong to proceed. Taeyong resumes pulling the remaining garment off and watches in pleasure as Jaehyun's thick cock springs free.

"You know," Taeyong wraps his fingers around Jaehyun's cock with no warning, thumb lightly pressing on the head. "I bought his black pretty g-string a while back. I wonder how you'd look in it. Bet you'd be so pretty with it. Will you wear it for me next time?" Taeyong casually continues as he pumps Jaehyun's cock. Jaehyun nods, he's not really listening nor does he worry about it. He'd do it for Taeyong anyway. All he wants now is more. Wants Taeyong's hand to work up his cock more, to spread the precum leaking from his tip more. 

When Taeyong himself can't wait anymore, he leans over and props himself on his elbows. He tells Jaehyun to sit up, "I want you to watch me suck your cock." Jaehyun gulps. His skin buzzes in anticipation, watching Taeyong lovingly gaze at his cock and sticking his tongue out to give his tip a few shy kitten licks and sucks harshly on the head. Jaehyun bites his lips hard. He doesn't want to buck into Taeyong's unprepared mouth. 

Taeyong sinks down slowly and pulls back up to the tip. The repeats the up-down motion three more times, each time letting Jaehyun's cock poke deeper. "Faster, please," Jaehyun moans and strokes Taeyong's hair. Taeyong doesn't need to be told twice. He bobs up and down, moaning as he does. Vibrations and the glide of Taeyong’s velvety walls make Jaehyun shake and whimper. He’s lasting shorter than he expected himself to last and frankly, it’s a little embarrassing.

Jaehyun whines louder this time, making clearer sounds of protest. He shimmies his hips to try to pull away and Taeyong gets the message. Taeyong pulls off with an obscene  _ pop  _ and catches his breath before slowly sitting up right to face his boyfriend. They stare at each other with glossy vulnerable eyes and naturally bring their lips together. The kiss is slick, passionate and slow. There’s more thought into it rather than careless love making and their bodies behave like magnets drawn to each other. 

Their new arrangement now has Taeyong completely naked, straddling Jaehyun’s lap and pressing his bum against the younger’s thighs. “You… you want to go all the way, right? That’s what you were planning?” Jaehyun asks between kisses just to be sure. Taeyong nods, swallowing the spit accumulated in his mouth and letting some dribble down his chin. “But that won’t matter if you don’t want it.” Jaehyun shakes his head, then nods. “I really want this. I want you to be my first,” Jaheyun responds with a clear mind. Taeyong smiles, “I want you to be my first too,” he confesses.

Jaehyun is a bit clueless, but with the help of Taeyong demonstrating what to do, he copies what Taeyong did. He drizzles lube (Jaehyun made sure to top up from the last time they ran out) onto his fingers and spreads it around to warm it up. Taeyong had already worked two fingers into himself and began stretching himself at his own pace. The masterpiece that is Taeyong’s expressions when he stretches himself is jaw-dropping and Jaehyun feels like he could watch that for a long time without getting bored.

So when Jaehyun his prods his fingers into Taeyong’s empty hole, the elder’s breath hitches at first, but then urges Jaehyun to continue. Jaehyun slides his index finger in easily and very soon adds his middle and ring finger. Taeyong was positively fucking himself on Jaehyun fingers, having his neglected cock bounce along with him too. Jaehyun could’ve cum from the show alone but as ever teasing as Taeyong is, he pulls off Jaehyun’s fingers before Jaehyun can reach his release.

Taeyong reaches for his discarded pants beside them and retrieves the condom packet gifted from Ten. He rips the foil wrapping with his teeth and as he rolls the slimy rubber onto Jaehyun’s cock, the younger asks, “W-why did you and Ten go to the toilet together in the first place? F-fuck. I thought you were really choosing someone over me.” Jaehyun’s voice wavers; not because he’s emotionally hurt, but because Taeyong was pressing and massaging at all the right spots on his cock and balls. Taeyong giggles. He rises to his knees and lets the tip of Jaehyun’s dick press against his entrance.

“He was giving me moral support, Peachie. Believe it or not, I was nervous about this and Ten wanted the both of us not to regret our first time together,” Taeyong shares. “That being said, can we have a safeword? It’s important, I guess you know why.” Jaehyun nods and thinks a bit. He can’t come up with a creative word at the moment so he does a quick scan of his room. The object that catches his eyes is a scented candle.

“Candle,” Jaheyuns says. Taeyong repeats it once for clarity’s sake and Jahyun nods. With that done, Taeyong doesn’t have anything else to wait for. He tells Jaehyun that he’s going to sink down and Jaehyun nods again. The stretch of Jaehyun’s cock feels different from any other toy Taeyong has fucked himself with. It sends a buzz circulating in his spine and holds a much more addicting feeling to it when Taeyong’s bum meets Jaehyun’s pelvis. It feels euphoric, it feels like heaven. Taeyong reaches for his cock and gives himself a couple pumps while sinking up and down on Jaehyun’s cock.  _ Fuck,  _ Taeyong groans aloud. It feels sickeningly good. There’s only one thing left to make it better.

Taeyong tells Jaehyun to hold him closer until their chests are flushed against one another with hands around Taeyong’s waist and nape. Taeyong braces his hand on Jaehyun’s chest and leaves the other around his cock. Gradually, Taeyong builds up speed and finds a rhythm so pleasurable that it pulls gasps and moans from both of them. The flare of rush from the last time they were bare for each other was absent this time. What is present instead is the desire to make love, to feel each other through pulses and their beating hearts from bodies touching chest to chest.

Neither of them are going to be able to wait much longer. Jaehyun is first, leaning his head sideways to mouth along the column of Taeyong’s shoulder and bites down. When he releases his bite, he’s all whines and pleads, begging to cum contrasting with telling Taeyong he’s going to cum soon. Taeyong encourages him, clenching his walls around Jaehyun to tip his bucket. And it works. Jaehyun cums with a loud groan, thrusting his cock harder into the Taeyong to ride out his orgasm. Taeyong soon follows, cumming all over his hands, his and Jaehyun’s torso. He’s not as loud as Jaehyun, but Taeyong lets out an equally sinful moan. 

They feel weightless for a short moment and are each trying to catch their breath. When they come to again, they look at each other and exchange a gentle smile. They bump foreheads and smear lazy kisses across each other’s lips. Neither of them make any moves to peel apart, so they stay in their current position a little longer.

Jaehyun had definitely broken his personal rule of not lying on his bed without taking a shower but he can forgo the rule just this once, or maybe whenever he and Taeyong decide to have a little fun. He slowly pulls out of Taeyong and knots the condom, haphazardly throwing it in the direction of the trash bin. Taeyong’s cum was still painted onto both of them but neither cleaned or wiped it away. Rest after such a long day was the only thing on their mind so they cuddled up together and retired to the arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> spare kudos and comments please (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)


End file.
